My Little Secret
by Nagarox1234
Summary: Korra and Mako split up. But Korra has a little secret. Please read and review. I do not own Legend Of Korra
1. Chapter 1

Korra woke to the sound of a screaming child. She sighed, this was the third time this night that Okito had woken crying. She trudged into her three-month old son was resting. He was lying a crib from the southern water tribe, wrapped in a soft red blanket. She gently lifted him up and checked if he was wet. Nope, he was not. She walked up of the room, eyes bleary with sleep to the kitchen. Pulling milk out of fridge, she filled a bottle for him, using firebending to warm it up. Walking back to his room, she lifted him up and held the bottle as he drank it very quickly. He fell asleep almost immediately afterwards. Korra set him down softly in his crib and pulled the blankets around him. It had been twelve months, three months since Mako left. He didn't know of course, otherwise he wouldn't have left. She didn't know either, but when she found out she refused to tell him. Okito was her little secret, no one, not even Asami knew about him. Things would have stayed that way, had a certain someone come to visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It happended a week later, the visit. It was Mako's younger brother, Bolin. She was sitting in her room, reading a book to Okito when she heard the doorbell ring and a familiar voice call out

"Korra! It's me, Bolin. Your old friend! Can you let me in?". She cursed under her breathe but put Okito in his crib and walked over to the door and flung it open. She was greeted by a warm hug.

"Hello Korra! It's so wonderful to see you!"

" Bolin, be quite!" He shot her a confused look."Why?"

"Come in quietly and I will tell you." He nodded, confused look still on his face and walked in, shutting the door behind him. They walked over to the dining room table and Bolin sat facing Korra. She knew she would have to tell someone eventually but she had hoped she would have a little longer. Oh, we'll. She tuned to Bolin and said "The reason I asked you to be quite is because... Their is a baby sleeping in the other room. My baby" Bolin's jaw dropped open. Had he heard right? Korra was a parent? He said in a hushed voice " Who's the father?" He had a idea what the answer would be but wanted to ask anyway. Korra responded softly

"Mako" Bolin groaned. He knew it. His brother was an idiot! An idiot with a kid! He asked

"Can I see them?" She nodded. It felt like Bolin should be allowed to see his nephew at least once. She took him in to Okito's room and lead him over to the crib. She picked up her son and held him out to Bolin.

"Here. Take him" Bolin took him in his arms, gently supporting his head. He was a spot on replica of Mako. Same black, ruffled hair, same sparkling golden eyes. The only thing different was Okito had Korra's tan skin. He looked at his nephew and felt to very conflicting emotions, Joy and sadness. It made him so joyful to have a nephew in his life but at the same time, it saddened him his nephews father had left him. He turned to Korra.

"Are you going to tell Mako?" Korra sighed.

"Probably, but not yet. Okito need to be older to understand." Bolin understood. He wished that time would come sooner though.


	3. Chapter 3

From then on, Korra and Bolin had a specific arrangement. Bolin would visit them once a month, for two hours every time. He would play with Okito until it was time for Okito's nap. Then he and Korra would sit at the table and disciss old times. Neither of them told Mako. He was so busy with his new job at the police station he hardly noticed Bolin left. This went on until Okito was a year old. That was when he found out. Korra was enjoying a few minutes to herself when the doorbell rang. She had opened the door and there he was. He was wearing a police uniform, his black hair ruffled and unbrushed, a saddened look in his eyes. Korra could tell he knew.

"May I come in?" he asked curtly. She could tell there was no getting him to leave so she relented and let him in. He walked over to the small dining room table and sat down, running a Han through his hair. She sat down across from him, silence followed. He finally broke the silence by saying "Korra, why didn't you tell me?". He sounded more pleading than asking. She remained silent at first but broke down and said "I don't know Mako. I didn't want to hold you back with a kid."

"Hold me back? Korra, I'm sorry things don't work out between us but I did want to see you again." The silence continued until he asked "Can I see my son?" She nodded curtly and took him back to Okito's room. She walked over to Okito's crib and lifted him up. She then held him out to Mako. He took him, eyes shining with joy."Korra, will I be able to see him again?" Korra sighed. She didn't know


	4. Chapter 4

After Mako had put Okito back in his crib he and Korra walked to the table and sat down. Mako told her he and Asami were now living together and he had a new job at the police station. She asked

"Well, why did you come see me then?"

"I couldn't just leave you to raise our child alone"

"Won't Asami question why you're gone all the time?" He sighed. "Korra, I love Asami but you and I have a son together. I want to be a good father to him."

"I don't know Mako, you've been gone an awful long time. I'm just not sure if I can just let you back in let this after you've missed so much." She would have continued but she heard Okito crying in his room. She went to go check on him. Mako followed. After calming him down and putting him back to rest she turned to Mako.

"I will let you visit Okito if you promise to do only that. Nothing with me. It's just for his sake, got it? He nodded, grateful.

" Thank you for giving me a chance Korra. I know I've missed a lot but I promise I'll make it up to him. I'll be here as often as I can." Korra inwardly groaned at that statement but stayed silent on the outside. Mako walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. Korra walked into Okito's room and looked at him in his crib. He looked so peaceful while he slept. So innocent. She wasn't sure she wanted Mako here but if that was what Okito needed, than so be it.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra was sitting in the living room floor playing with Okito when suddenly the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened if to reveal a sorry-looking Bolin.

"Korra, I'm so sorry! I knew I was supposed to keep it secret but he asked me where I was going and-"

Korra cut him off."No, it's not your fault Bolin. He needed to find out at some point." He looked relived."So, what are you guys back together now?"

"No, he just comes here for a quick visit and then he leaves." Bolin looked momentarily suprised but decided it would be better to ask her later."So, where is my favorite nephew?" Korra smiled."I'll go get him. He's very fond of you." She walked over to the living room and gently scooped Okito up and brought him over to Bolin. His little face lit up with joy at the sight of his uncle."Bo!" he called with excitement. It was his nickname. Bolin laughed and scooped him up, swinging him around while Okito screamed with joy. Korra smiled watching the two play together. They were so close. She wished Mako and Okito would have a relationship like this but, given the circumstances, that wasn't possible. Bolin and Okito sat together for hours, playing pai shao and with Pabu, who was overjoyed to have a small child as a play mate. After a while Bolin turned on Pro-bending for Okito to watch. As they were watching and Korra was making dinner in the kitchen, she heard a yell. She ran into the next room to find Bolin with soot all over his face."He's a firebender! Bolin exclaimed. Korra smiled and picked up Okito."So you're a fire bender huh? You can cook dinner then." She said jokingly. She was so proud. He's just like his father she thought. Just like Mako.


	6. Chapter 6

Next week, it was Mako's turn to visit. He walked in, wearing his police uniform as usual. He greeted Korra, rather formally and asked to see Okito. She nodded and led back to Okito's room. He smiled and lifted up his son."He's a firebender, you know." Korra added. Mako looked overjoyed."So you're a firebender? You want to learn a few tricks from daddy?" he said in his baby talk voice. Okito giggled and nodded his little head like he understood. Mako took him to the living room and sat him on the floor." Okay, now watch me" he said as he produced a tiny orange flame in his palm. Okito watched with wonder."Now, do you think you could do this?" he asked his infant son. Okito held out his hand and produced a small orange flame like Mako's."Good! Now do this..." he swirled the flame into a small circle. Okito copied his movements and made a semi-circle."Korra, this kid's a natural. When he gets old enough, you should teach him pro-bending." Korra shrugged."Maybe. Your time is almost up Mako, you need to leave soon." He looked sorry but scooped up Okito and gently kissed his forehead."I'll be back next month Okito, don't worry." He said a formal goodbye to Korra and walked out the door. Okito looked sad and called out "Daddy!" Korra was stunned. He almost never spoke actual words. She held him and calmed him down. She was starting to wonder, should she let him back in? Not for her sake, of course but for Okito's. Her son obviously loved his father and she wanted what was best for him. She held Okito and sighed, we're there any cut-and-dried answers in this world?


	7. Chapter 7

This routine continued for months. Mako would come, play with Okito, maybe teach him some firebending, speak formally to Korra and leave. Korra wouldn't mind except for one detail. Asami. While not the best of friends, Korra still had respect for her and didn't want her heart to be broken like this. She mentioned this to Mako several times but it never seemed to get a response out of him. She didn't blame him for wanting to see his child, but she did want him to be honest with Asami. One day, as Korra was sitting with Okito on the ground, teaching him how to read, she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and there stood Bolin, holding a stuffed badgermole. He smiled and walked over to Okito. Okito's face lit up at the sight of his uncle."Bo! Wha that? He asked. He was learning how to speak at a amazing held out the toy and said "Badgermole, Okito. Badger-Mole.

"Bader Mo," responded Okito. Bolin grinned. "Close enough." he picked him up and said "How are you, my cutest nephew." Okito giggled as Bolin swung him around. Korra watched from the sidelines. While she loved that Okito got along so well with Bolin, it made her feel a smudge jealous. She wished she got along with Okito as well as he did with his uncle. Hell, he even got along with Mako better than her. She vowed from now on, she would be a better mother to him. She walked over to were he and Bolin were playing and asked "Sweetheart, do you want to go to the park?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" was the excited response. She got him dressed and the three of them walked to the park together. Bolin and Korra talked and laughed as they watched Okito chase the lizard-crows that were eating crumbs of the sidewalk. Korra felt wonderful. It had been a long time since she had gotten out and done anything. Bolin had also brought Pabu, for Okito to play with. They found a particularly soft section of grass they sat down. Pabu jumped on Okito, licking his cheek affectionately as Okito giggled and tried to fend him off. Bolin and Korra talked to each other about pro-bending and Bolin's new job. He was working as a chef for a noodle store down the street. After Okito was bored of the park, they took him out for noodles. After dinner, Okito was exhausted. Korra gently carried him back to the apartment and laid him down to sleep. Bolin bade her farewell and left. Korra had had one of the best days in a while. She wished Okito could experience a day like this all the time, not just once a month. She secretly wished that he had more days like this with Mako. But she wouldn't tell anyone that.


	8. Chapter 8

It happened a week later. Korra and Mako were trying to bond with Okito by teaching him how to creating a small fireball. So far he could only produce small sparks but he was trying. Then the doorbell rang."I'll get it!" Korra called, leaving Okito to continue playing with Mako. Korra opened the door and there stood Asami."Korra have you seen..." She stopped talking as soon as she saw Mako, who had Okito in his lap, his shirt scorched. Asami looked back and forth between Okito, Mako and Korra, putting the pieces together. Her face contorted in anger and she screamed "IT'S OVER!" at Mako and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Korra stood for a second just trying to figure out what the flying fuck just happened and then went after Asami."Asami! Asami, please wait!" she called out after her.

"Don't talk to me you bitch! How could you do this Korra! You knew Mako and I were together!" Korra opened her mouth to explain but Asami cut her off."I don't care! Tell Mako it's over! You can have him!" She whirled around and stormed out. Korra silently trudged back up to her apartment. She opened the door to see Mako, sitting on the floor comforting Okito. His face was full of shock and remorse. Korra gently pulled Okito from his arms and put him down for a nap. It was one of the only times Okito didn't complain. He wanted to escape the adults problems. Korra walked back to the living room and sat down next to Mako. They remained in silence for several minutes before Mako said "I'm sorry about this Korra. You were right, I should have told her." Korra put a comforting hand on his shoulder."I'm sorry too Mako. If I had just told you, back when we were together, none of this would've happened."

"No. Don't blame yourself Korra. I've been unfaithful. I can go now, if you want me to."

No, Mako Okito needs you now. I'm not saying we have to be together again but I would like you to be part of his life."

Mako nodded."I want to be part of his life too. Do you think it can work?"

"I'm sure it will Mako. It has to."


	9. Chapter 9

**While Korra had let Mako into Her and Okito's life, that didn't mean she was entirely comfortable with him. She was still angry at his betrayal of Asami, she didn't know if she was okay having him live with her. He understood, he knew he had been a douchebag, that he didn't deserve this. He continued to live in his old apartment with Bolin, who had welcomed his brother in with open arms. Bolin continued to visit, though his visits became longer and he often visited the same time Mako. Okito was starting to grow older, he was now two years old, and smart. He was starting to talk in almost complete sentences, though Mako and Bolin tried as hard as they could to teach him. Korra and Mako would worked together, albeit rarely speaking to each other, to teach Okito some more simple fire bending. He was too young for advanced training. Meanwhile, Korra tried as hard as she could to be a better mother to Okito. She taught him firebending, encouraging him even if he failed. She took him almost anywhere he wanted, though she put limits on certain things. But she knew he was still closer to his father. When Mako visited, the two were almost inseparable. Okito would almost always greeted him with a hug around the legs, nearly causing him to trip, then he would sit in Mako's lap as Mako read him a story and often they would end up practicing firebending together. Korra was happy that Okito was enjoying his time with Mako but she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little jealous. She had raised Okito herself, trying to be the best parent she could at the age of twenty. She knew she was probably over thinking it but it still haunted her. She just tried to ignore it and get in with her life. **


	10. Chapter 10

**It was Okito's third birthday. It was a small party, only Korra, Mako and Bolin were invited. Korra had baked a cake just for him, normally she couldn't bake but for Okito anything was possible. Bolin had trained Pabu to walk on his front paws and do a flip. "Anything for my favorite nephew." He said with a grin. Mako had bought him something but refused to tell them. When it was time for the birthday they had brought out a cake, with the candles lit and sang happy birthday to Okito. He had attempted to blow out the candles but he simply made them burn even longer. But after he had finally extinguished them, Bolin lead Pabu to perform his tricks. Okito giggled and clapped his little hands in delight. Finally, it was time for gifts. Korra handed Okito a small parcel wrapped in blue paper. He opened it to found a small model of a dragon. The model was inspired by avatar Aang's experiences with the dragon masters. Okito looked at the model with wonder and hugged Korra. "Thank you mommy!" Bolin was next, he handed Okito his pro-bending helmet, which Okito immediately tried in. It was far too big for him of course, but he still hugged his favorite uncle. Mako was the last, he held a small package with red paper. Okito opened it to reveal, Mako's red scarf. Korra was stunned, Mako had told her the origins of that scarf. Mako wrapped the scarf around Okito, smiling as he did it. "It's yours now, my son." He said softly. Okito hugged Mako tightly, Mako held him tight. "I should go now." He said after Okito had let go. "Happy birthday Okito." He said as he shut the door. Korra stood stunned. She had never thought Mako could be so caring. She was starting to think about something. Something she was still unsure about but was growing more sure of. **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so, so, so, SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review! After that Korra had let Mako visit more. She didn't exactly trust him but, it was a little hard to push him away. She saw how much he loved his son and she felt he deserved to see him more. She had allowed him to go to the park with Okito, smiling when she saw them playing in the grass and practicing their firebending together. She was starting to feel more comfortable with him being there, more sure. She tried to shove it back, she needed to remember what had happened the last time. (Flashback) "Korra, we need to talk." Korra heard that tone is his voice and turned to face him. "Yeah? What is it?" "I, ummm." He said, scratching nervously at the back of his head, he usually did when he was nervous. "I-I think we should split up." She blinked, not sure she had heard right. Did he think they should separate? "W-Why?" Was all she could say, fighting to hold back the burning tears that threatened her eyes. "I-I just don't think it's working out." He said, looking down so he wouldn't have to see the hurt in her eyes. He turned away and owned the door, fleeing like the coward he was. She just stood, not being able to comprehend what had just happened. Why? Why? Why? Was the only thing she thought for a while. (End of flashback) She shook her head, trying to get that scene out of her head. She had eventually found out from Bolin that Mako had moved on to Asami. He had expected her to be outraged or horrified but she felt nothing. She had simply accepted and gone on with her life. She looked towards her son, giggling and laughing as he chased his father around the park and she wasn't able to keep a small smile from spreading across her face. She pushed those memories away, just trying to enjoy the moment. 


End file.
